A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. Conventional toothbrushes provided with tufts of bristles and multi-part wheeled hub designs have drawbacks. During the brushing process, dentifrice slips through the tufts of bristles and away from the contact between the bristles and the teeth. As a result, the dentifrice often is spread around the mouth. Therefore, the efficiency of the cleaning process is greatly reduced.
Another drawback of a multi-part wheeled design is the need for space on the sides of the wheels to mount the hubs. The areas adjacent to the hubs must be free of bristles, as the bristle mounting would interfere with the hub function. Large areas of brush head interior that are devoid of bristles greatly reduce cleaning efficiency of conventional toothbrushes. Furthermore, assembled wheeled hub designs have multiple parts to track and assemble. The assembly time and tracking of the parts can be costly in a manufacturing operation.
Hence, there is a need for a toothbrush with a radial design which increases the cleaning effectiveness and is more efficient to manufacture.